Tranches de vie
by sweetmeli
Summary: Receuil d'os, de missing moments sur mes couples fétiches : Ron/Hermione, James/Lily, Victoire/Teddy...
1. Lily et James

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Premier post concernant Harry Potter sur ffnet. C'est un drabble sur James et Lily que j'ai écrit dans le cadre de la onzième nuit du FOF ****(Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) ****dont le concept est d'écrire un texte à l'heure, sur un thème donné. Ici, le thème était Eau. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : pour ceux qui sont intéressé, le lien pour le forum est dans mes favoris. **

Le visage levé vers le ciel qui déchaînait sa fureur, James souriait. Il se fichait de la pluie qui le trempait, ne se souciait du froid qui le faisait trembler, n'avait cure de l'eau qui l'aveuglait…

Il avait embrassé Lily.

Sous cet orage, leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, produisant autant d'électricité que les éclairs dans le firmament.

Alors que les élèves s'abritaient à l'intérieur des murs, James fixait l'horizon.

Malgré les nuages s'étendaient à perte de vue, malgré la pluie qui ruisselait sur son visage… pour James, en cet instant si précieux, le ciel était du bleu le plus pur.


	2. Ron et Hermione

**Et un autre texte ! Idem que le premier, écrit pendant la nuit**** dans le cadre de la onzième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "cerveau". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !**

-Mais Hermione... je ne vois vraiment pas !

Ron poussa un soupir, puis se laissa retomber sur le matelas du lit qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Dire qu'il était frustré était un euphémisme ! Il s'était réveillé ce matin-là avec le soldat au garde-à-vous, enivré par les rêves qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit et Oh ! Merveille ! sa si belle et tendre femme était étendue à ses côtés, comme chaque matin depuis presque un an maintenant.

Il s'était alors glissé vers elle et l'avait serré dans ses bras, sans avoir vraiment l'intention de la réveiller… mais il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de parsemer son cou de baiser lorsqu'Hermione avait gémi et s'était frottée contre lui dans son sommeil.

Il avait ensuite passé ses mains sous le pyjama de la jeune femme, caressant la peau douce de son ventre, achevant ainsi de la réveiller pour de bon.

-Bon matin, avait-il murmuré en l'embrassant.

-Bon matin, avait-elle répondu d'une voix endormie, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Ron avait pris cela comme un signe encourageant et ses caresses s'étaient faites plus osées, plus précises… mais Hermione étant ce qu'elle est, elle avait soudain poussé une exclamation horrifiée et s'était tournée vers lui.

-Ron ! Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé hier matin ?

Le rouquin l'avait fixé, un sourcil haussé en guise d'interrogation.

-Hein ? Tu me parles vraiment de ça maintenant ?

Hermione lui avait sorti son regard de la mort et Ron avait précipitamment retiré ses mains de sous le chandail de sa femme.

-Alors ? Tu l'as fait ou non ? avait demandé celle-ci d'un ton intransigeant.

-Heu… oui ? avait répondu Ron, hésitant.

La jeune femme avait poussé un soupir exaspéré, son visage se fermant aussitôt sous la colère.

-Ronald Weasley ! Comment as-tu pu oublier ? Je ne t'ai demandé qu'une seule chose… une toute petite chose et tu oublies ?

-J'ai été occupé hier, tenta-t-il de se justifier, les joues rouges.

-Moi aussi Ron ! Je travaille aussi, tu sais ?

Ron avait déposé une main douce sur le visage de sa femme, tentant de l'apaiser.

-Bien sûr que je le sais Hermione… c'est seulement que… enfin ! Tu sais comment je suis !

-Oh oui ! Je le sais, gronda Hermione. Comment faîtes-vous les hommes pour oublier l'essentiel tout en vous souvenant de chaque nom de tous les joueurs de votre équipe de Quidditch préféré ? Et puis de chaque résultat de tous les matchs qui ont eu lieu au cours des cinq dernières années alors que vous oubliez même la date de l'anniversaire de votre femme !

Ron avait pris un air horrifié, calculant rapidement dans son esprit la date de ce jour. Puis il avait poussé un soupir de soulagement.

-Ce n'est pas ta fête Hermione.

-Je sais ! s'était-elle écriée en se levant. Mais ça me met en rage ! Je suis certaine que tu ne te souviens même plus de ce que je t'ai demandé !

Ron avait rougi d'avantage.

-Heu… je… non. Tu as raison, avait-il admis à mi-voix.

Hermione avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, avec son air sévère, celui qui disait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu satisfaction.

-Allez ! Creuse-toi un peu la cervelle monsieur Weasley ! Tu peux trouver !

Ron s'était concentré si fort que son front s'était plissé, lui donnant un air ridicule, mais la seule pensée qui traversait son cerveau encore endormi était ce qu'Hermione et lui avaient été sur le point de faire, juste avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

-Réfléchis, je suis certaine que l'information est cachée quelque part dans les méandres de ton esprit !

-Mais Hermione, je ne vois vraiment pas ! s'était-il alors écrié avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

Il cherchait dans tous les recoins de sa tête, revivant sa journée de la veille, mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'une quelconque conversation avec sa douce où elle lui aurait demandé quelque chose…

Non. Aucun.

Et ça, c'était mauvais pour lui. S'il avouait ça à Hermione, il n'était pas mieux que mort. Mais depuis le temps, il avait appris à se sortir de telle situation. Parfois, ça fonctionnait. Et quelques fois non… mais il devait tenter sa chance.

Il se mit donc à genoux sur le lit et tendit les bras vers sa femme, lui réclamant une étreinte.

-Mione… je suis désolé. Je sais que je suis nul pour toutes ces choses, que c'est toi qui t'occupes de tout. Tu es le cerveau de notre couple et pas seulement parce que tu es la plus brillante de nous, plus brillante que tout le monde d'ailleurs, mais aussi parce que c'est toi qui pense à tout.

Il vit le visage d'Hermione se détendre légèrement, mais sa posture resta tout aussi hostile.

-Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Tu fais le budget, payes les compte, achètes ce qui manque pour la maison, tu penses à écrire à ma mère pour ne pas qu'elle m'envoie une beuglante, me rappelle les anniversaires de tous les membres de ma famille…

Hermione serra les lèvres, retenant un sourire.

-Je suis une femme donc… c'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Rien de bien nouveau dans tout ça !

-Tu es une femme extraordinaire et je devrais te le dire plus souvent Je suis désolé de ne pas arriver à me rappeler d'une seule chose que tu me demandes alors que le tien emmagasine tout… je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde que tu penses à ma place, parfois !

Hermione laissa tomber les bras le long de ce corps et sourit franchement cette fois.

-Et bien ! Tu voulais vraiment te faire pardonner !

Elle marcha alors jusqu'à Ron, dont les bras étaient toujours tendus dans les airs, et elle se blottit contre lui en poussant un soupir de bien-être.

-Je m'excuse Mione, murmura-t-il. Vraiment.

-Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle en riant. Ce n'était rien d'important.

Elle déposa alors un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva. Ron prit aussitôt une moue déçue.

-Tu ne reviens pas te coucher ?

Il espérait clairement reprendre les activités qu'ils avaient interrompus, mais Hermione secoua la tête.

-N'étire pas ta chance quand même !

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte alors que Ron se relevait sur ses coudes.

-Hey Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? Tu peux me le dire ?

-Tu verras, répondit-elle, énigmatique.

Puis elle disparut et Ron sourit, soulagé.

Il l'avait échappé belle. Les compliments étaient sa meilleure arme pour amadouer une Hermione en colère, il l'avait compris il y avait longtemps, lorsqu'ils étaient en cinquième année à Poudlard.

À l'étage en-dessous, Hermione souriait aussi en se préparant son déjeuner. Elle aurait bientôt sa petite revanche. Elle connaissait Ron et il était réglé comme une horloge : dans quelques minutes, il se dirigerait vers la salle de bain.

Plus qu'une minute…

Elle attendit la porte de la salle de bain se refermer et l'eau de la douche couler.

Plus que quelques secondes…

-Hermione ! Il ne reste plus de savon !

Le sourire d'Hermione s'accentua alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée de son café. Elle voulait le laisser mijoter un peu…

-Hermione !

N'y tenant plus, elle fit sortir d'un coup de baguette le papier toilette qu'elle avait acheté la veille, en rentrant du travail. Parce qu'elle savait que Ron n'y penserait pas, même si elle lui avait demandé le matin même.

Elle fit voler le savon jusqu'à l'étage au-dessus.

Oui, vraiment, Ron avait raison : elle était le cerveau du couple.

Elle pensa alors à son Ron, si passionné dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, si sincère dans ses sentiments, si attentionné avec elle.

Elle se rappela mot pour mot ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, ce que bien peu d'homme osait dire à leur femme qui pourtant en faisait tout autant qu'elle…

Elle aussi avait de la chance.

Si elle était le cerveau, lui, était le cœur…


	3. James et Lily

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Réconfort" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. Comme je voulais faire une pierre deux coups, il a aussi été écrit pour la communauté 30 baisers sur le thème « bercer ». **

**Comme il a été écrit en une heure, il n'est pas aussi développé que je l'aurais voulu, la fin est un peu bâclée, mais pour un truc écrit aussi vite, j'en suis tout de même contente ! **

**C'est un univers alternatif dans lequel James et Lily n'ont pas commencé à sortir ensemble en septième année. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture ! **

L'air autour de moi vibre, le paysage disparaît et je me transporte vers un endroit plus sûr, serrant la main de Lily aussi fort que je le peux dans la mienne. Je sais que plus tard, je me sentirai coupable. Je sais que plus tard, l'horreur de ce qui vient d'arriver me frappera de plein fouet. Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux que me réjouir qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

Nous apparaissons dans les rues de Londres, pas très loin du Chaudron Baveur, et sans prononcer un mot, j'entraîne Lily le plus loin possible du monde magique. C'est là qu'ils nous chercherons en premier. Nous devons trouver un endroit sûr, un endroit isolé où nous pourrons envoyer un message à Dumbledore : la mission a échoué. Fenwick est mort. J'ignore ce qui est arrivé aux autres. Marlene. Edgar. Les frères Prewett. J'espère qu'ils ont réussi à s'enfuir eux aussi. J'aimerais pouvoir y retourner, me porter à leur aide, mais c'est impossible. À six, nous avons eu de la difficulté à briser les barrières magiques qui protégeaient la maison des Lestranges et elles ont été rétablies quelques instants après notre entrée dans la propriété, comme nous l'avons découvert lorsque nous avons essayé de fuir par transplanage. Je n'ai pas hésité alors : j'ai lancé des sortilèges de tous les côtés pour tenir les Mangemorts éloignés de moi, puis je suis allé rejoindre Lily qui était entouré par trois adversaires. Je l'ai entraîné avec moi dans ma fuite et nous avons sauté par une fenêtre, dans le vide, atterrissant durement sur le sol. Lily s'est tordu une cheville dans l'exercice, mais je l'ai quand même obligé à courir. Courir jusqu'à ce que nous franchissions les limites des sorts de protection et que nous puissions transplaner.

J'ai réussi à la tirer de là : maintenant, il faut que je la mette à l'abri. Là où personne ne pourra la trouver. Malgré nos vêtements en piteux état, je me rends dans la partie de la ville la plus luxueuse. Sirius et moi y avons une planque, une maison de moldu qui ne sert qu'en été et où nous nous cachons lorsque nous en avons besoin. La fuite est devenue mon quotidien depuis que je suis un membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix.

J'y entraîne une Lily tremblante et anormalement silencieuse vers la porte principale. J'ouvre le loquet d'un coup de baguette et je la pousse doucement à l'intérieur. Je referme derrière nous avec un soupir de soulagement. Nous sommes en sécurité. Pour le moment.

-Lily ? Tu veux me montrer ta blessure ?

Elle lève ses yeux verts vers moi, perdue.

-Il ne devait y avoir personne, murmure-t-elle. La maison… elle devait être vide. C'est ce qu'on nous avait dit.

-Nous avons été mal informé.

Plutôt que d'entrer dans une maison vide, nous y avions trouvé une dizaine de Mangemort… et Voldemort lui-même. Nous n'avions aucune chance contre une telle force. Et pourtant, nous étions là. Toujours en vie. Parce que j'avais agi comme un lâche et que j'avais pris la fuite plutôt que de me battre.

Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Je n'aurais jamais abandonné mes frères d'armes comme ça si ce n'avait été d'elle.

Lily. Ma Lily. La fille que j'aime depuis mes quatorze ans et qui elle, me déteste depuis aussi longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Pas elle.

-Comment c'est possible ? demande Lily en haussant la voix. Dumbledore lui-même nous a dit… ce devait être une mission facile ! Personne ne devait mourir aujourd'hui !

Je la sens sur le point de craquer. Elle est forte Lily, mais elle n'était pas préparée à ça. C'était sa première mission pour l'Ordre. Elle avait insisté pour participer, pour faire quelque chose d'utile. Elle voulait mettre sa magie au service du bien, mais peut-être n'avait-elle pas réalisé à quel point c'était dangereux. Nous qui sommes là depuis un moment, qui avons fait quelques missions, qui avons vu les nôtres mourir, nous le savons : notre vie ne tient qu'à un fil.

Lily se laisse tomber par terre, sur le tapis, et elle masse sa cheville douloureuse.

-Je vais mettre les protections autour de la chambre et je vais te soigner après, ok ? Tu peux t'étendre sur le lit si tu veux.

Lily ne me répond pas, la tête baissée vers le sol. Je prends une couverture qui traîne sur le sofa et je la pose sur ses épaules, pour réchauffer son corps tremblant, puis je me mets au travail. Concentré, je ne ramène mon attention vers elle que lorsque je suis certain qu'aucun sorcier ne pourra pénétrer dans cette chambre. Pas sans quelques efforts.

Je tends une main vers sa jambe blessée, mais Lily me repousse.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Laisse-moi t'aider…

-Non ! Il faut envoyer un message à Dumbledore ! Il faut… il faut envoyer de l'aider chez les Lestranges ! On ne peut pas laisser nos amis mourir !

Je hoche la tête et je tus ce que je sais déjà : personne n'ira se porter au secours de nos amis de l'Ordre. Parce qu'il est sûrement déjà trop tard. Parce que ce serait les envoyer vers une mort certaine. Parce que nous avons désespérément besoin de tous les effectifs dont nous disposons. À l'aide de mon Patronus, j'envoie tout de même un message à Dumbledore pour lui raconter ce qui s'est passé et lui apprendre que nous sommes toujours en vie. J'en envoie un aussi à Sirius, Remus et Peter, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop pour moi.

Je reviens une fois encore vers Lily, qui n'a pas bougé, et je m'assois à côté d'elle sur le sol.

-Tu peux pleurer, tu sais, dis-je d'une voix douce, essayant de la soulager.

Mais ce n'était visiblement pas la chose à dire parce qu'elle me fusille du regard.

-Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne suis pas cette chose faible et fragile que tu imagines.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je ne l'ai jamais pensé non plus.

C'est la vérité. Elle n'est pas faible. Elle n'est pas fragile. Et c'est exactement pourquoi je l'aime.

-Ah non ? Et pourtant, tu t'es jeté devant moi pour me protéger, puis tu m'as obligé à fuir… comme si je n'étais pas capable de me battre !

Lily se relève, grimace de douleur, et elle s'éloigne en boitillant de moi pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre. Je ramène mes genoux vers moi, prends ma tête entre mes mains. Maintenant que nous sommes ici, que l'adrénaline retombe, je revois la scène se rejouer encore et encore derrière mes paupières. Les sorts qui fusent, les cris, la peur. Fenwick qui tombe devant moi, inerte. Ses yeux grands ouverts, sans vie.

J'aurais pu l'aider, mais je n'y ai même pas songé sur le coup.

-Nous aurions pu les aider, dit Lily, faisant écho à mes pensées. Nous aurions dû les aider ! Et maintenant, s'ils sont morts, c'est notre faute !

Marlene. Edgar. Fabian et Gideon. Sont-ils morts à présent ? Se battent-ils toujours pour leurs vies ou ont-ils réussi à s'enfuir aussi ? Je déglutis difficilement, tentant de faire disparaître cette boule qui m'obstrue la gorge.

-Nous n'aurions rien pu faire pour eux, dis-je en sachant que c'est un mensonge. Nous serions morts aussi.

Lily se retourne vers moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son visage tordu dans un air de dégoût. Du dégoût que je lui inspire. Je dois avouer que je ressens la même chose envers moi en ce moment alors je ne peux lui en vouloir.

-Alors c'est pour ça ? Tu es parti pour sauver ta vie ? Je te voyais bien des défauts James Potter, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais lâche !

J'encaisse le coup difficilement et je baisse la tête pour que Lily ne voie pas mon trouble. Ses pensées, encore une fois, font écho aux miennes, mais elles sont beaucoup plus douloureuses lorsqu'elles sortent de la bouche de Lily.

Je l'entends revenir vers moi, toujours de son pas claudiquant, et elle me pousse brusquement.

-Et de quel droit m'as-tu entraîné là-dedans ? De quel droit as-tu pris la décision pour moi ? Quand tu m'as entraîné avec toi, j'ai cru que c'était un genre de plan B dont personne ne m'avait parlé… un plan de fuite prévu à l'avance… puis au moment où nous avons transplaner, j'ai réalisé que nous étions les seuls qui avaient pris la fuite : juste toi et moi ! Les autres sont restés là pour se battre ! Si tu voulais fuir, si tu voulais sauver ta peau à tout prix, tu n'avais qu'à le faire seul ! Moi, je voulais rester là ! Je me suis engagée dans l'Ordre pour faire une différence… même au prix de ma vie s'il le faut !

Elle me pousse encore une fois et je bondis sur mes pieds, tremblant de fureur. Elle ne comprend pas… elle ne sait rien de rien…

-Ce n'est pas ma vie que je voulais sauver : c'est la tienne ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre, même une seconde, en sachant que je n'ai rien fait pour te protéger ! Je veux que tu vives, je veux que tu vieillisses, que tu te maries, que tu aies des enfants. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, que tu vives dans un monde où tu n'auras pas à craindre de te faire tuer parce que tu es une sang-mêlé ! C'est pour ça que je me bats Lily. Depuis le début, c'est pour ça !

Je lui tourne le dos et j'envoie mon poing dans le mur. Mes jointures saignent, mais je sens à peine cette douleur. Je me laisse tomber sur les genoux et appuie mon front contre le mur devant moi. Mes yeux piquent, mon ventre se tord. Je lutte pour retenir les sanglots prisonniers à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Reprends le contrôle James, reprends le contrôle.

Une main douce se pose sur mon épaule, puis des doigts tendres passent dans mes cheveux.

-Tu peux pleurer, tu sais ? Même si tu es un homme, même si tu es fort, tu peux pleurer toi aussi.

Je me tourne vers elle, enfouie mon visage dans son chandail, à hauteur de son ventre et je passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Je laisse les larmes couler sur mon visage, sans plus essayer de les retenir. Lily me tient contre elle, elle me berce avec douceur, comme elle le ferait pour un enfant.

Tous ces gens que j'ai connu… tous ces gens que j'ai abandonné à leur propre sort… tous ces gens qui vont mourir pour que elle puisse vivre…

Peut-être que je n'aurais pas pu les sauver. Peut-être qu'ils seraient morts quand même et que nous serions morts avec eux. Mais le plus terrible, c'est de ne pas savoir.

Lily se met à genoux elle aussi, sans jamais relâcher son étreinte. Elle me sert même plus fort.

-Merci James, murmure-t-elle à mon oreille. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Et elle dépose un baiser, aussi léger qu'une plume, sur mes lèvres. Mes larmes se tarissent peu à peu. Ce que j'ai fait est horrible, mais je peux survivre à ça. Je peux passer par-dessus parce que ce qui compte vraiment pour moi, est là, entre mes bras.

Lily.

Et elle est en vie. Nous sommes en vie. Et je sais que je ferai tout pour que ça reste ainsi.


	4. Hermione et Ron

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Cible" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. C'est juste un petit moment du quotidien de Ron et Hermione. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture !

Ron entre dans la cuisine en se guidant seulement sur l'odeur du café et des rôties, ses yeux encore à moitié fermé. Comme chaque matin, Hermione est déjà assise à la table, buvant tranquillement son thé en lisant la gazette du sorcier. Elle est déjà habillée, prête à partir pour le travail alors que Ron a encore la trace de l'oreiller sur son visage. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, il n'a jamais été du matin.

-Bon m'tin, grommelle-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Hermione lève la tête de son journal et le fixe un moment, semblant surprise de le trouver là. C'est pourtant le cas chaque matin depuis 20 ans. Elle le regarde encore, sa bouche s'ouvre, mais se referme aussitôt et un sourire un peu moqueur étire ses lèvres.

-Bon matin mon chéri. Tu veux que je te serve une tasse de café ?

-Je te vénérerai jusqu'à la fin de ta vie si tu fais ça, dit Ron en appuyant sa tête sur sa main.

Hermione remplit donc une tasse de café et la pose devant lui.

-N'est-ce pas déjà ce que tu fais ?

Ron dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

-Tous les jours mon amour.

Encore une fois, Hermione fixe le visage de son mari, puis elle pouffe de rire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu… hum… non. Rien. Tout va bien.

Elle retourne à sa place, tentant de réfréner son hilarité. Ron hausse les épaules : il sait qu'elle lui dira tout à un moment ou à un autre. Et sinon, c'est que ce n'était pas important. C'est ainsi que fonctionne Hermione Granger.

À ce moment, des pas lourds descendent l'escalier à toute vitesse. Rose entre dans la cuisine en coup de vent, vole une rôtie dans l'assiette de sa mère et enfile son manteau, le pain bien serré entre ses dents.

-VaischezLisa. Onchva àcha pchage.

Elle croque dans son pain et fait un sourire à ses parents.

-Si tôt ? s'étonne Hermione.

Habituellement, Rose n'est jamais debout avant 10 heures. Parfois plus tard. Comme son père, elle n'est pas vraiment du matin. Hermione soupçonne qu'un garçon doit être derrière tout ça, mais hors de question qu'elle en parle. Pas devant Ron qui ne prendrait pas très bien la chose.

-Oui m'man. On veut avoir de bonnes places, près du lac. Je reviens ce soir !

Elle se dirige vers la porte, mais s'arrête avant de sortir.

-Au fait p'pa : sympa ton nouveau look !

Elle sort de la maison alors qu'Hermione éclate de rire. Ron bondit sur ses pieds et court à la salle de bain pour s'observer dans le miroir. Il n'a qu'un seul sourcil… au milieu de son visage, entre les deux yeux. Ron lève les yeux au ciel, amusé, puis d'un coup de baguette magique, il rend à son visage son apparence normal. Il a encore été la cible d'une blague de son fils. Décidemment, Hugo ressemble un peu trop à ses oncles !

-Alors c'est ça que tu me cachais ? demande Ron, de retour dans la cuisine. Et tu m'aurais laissé me rendre à la boutique comme ça ?

Hermione hausse les épaules, avec un air contrit.

-J'ai pensé que George apprécierait la plaisanterie. Je suis certaine que c'est lui qui a appris ce tour à notre fils ! Tu es fâché ?

Ron s'approche pour poser un baiser sur son front.

-Tu sais bien que non. C'est seulement une blague.

-Contente que tu le prennes aussi bien.

Hermione se lève et embrasse son mari un long moment, comme elle le fait chaque matin.

-Je dois y aller. À ce soir.

-À ce soir.

Ron la suit jusqu'à l'entrée et il la regarde partir. Dès que la porte se ferme, un sourire amusé étire ses lèvres. Il se retourne, sachant déjà qu'il va trouver Hugo dans les escaliers. Ils échangent un regard, puis pouffent de rire.

-Tu l'as vraiment laissé partir comme ça ? demande Hugo, entre deux éclats de rire.

-Et ben quoi ? Ta mère est toujours jolie… même avec de la barbe ! Puis, c'est elle qui a commencé ! Elle allait me laisser partir avec un seul sourcil alors…

Ron hausse les épaules.

-C'est une bonne blague papa. Il faudra que tu m'apprennes comment faire pousser la barbe ! dit Hugo.

-D'accord. Mais seulement si tu me promets de ne pas utiliser ce sort contre moi !

Hugo fait un sourire innocent, et croise les doigts derrière son dos.

-Bien sûr papa. C'est promis.


End file.
